


To Spend A Christmas

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec prepares for Christmas with Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr at all, you might have seen a post (or two) about a Malec advent calendar-style fic. The story will be told in twenty-four drabbles posted throughout December on Tumblr, and then eventually as one fic on here. If you feel like reading along as it's posting, come find me on Tumblr :)
> 
> Happy Holidays if that's your thing, Happy Overindulgence Day if your Christmas looks anything like mine, and happy reading either way :)
> 
> Love and hugs :)
> 
> x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I might have miscalculated how much time it'll take me to proofread my advent calendar fics in time to get them up on AO3 for Christmas, so I'm going to start posting them now - I'll be behind by a few days to start with, and the most up to date parts are already scheduled on Tumblr to post each day if you want to read them there first.
> 
> This Malec fic is told in drabbles, so the 'chapters' are tiny! it might be better to hit 'read entire fic' if that's annoying :D 
> 
> x

“Alec; you’re the Head of the Institute. You’re the only one who’d actually object. And besides; we could do with a little festivity round here, right? Help remind us all why we’re doing all we’re doing to protect the Mundanes. This is their holiday, after all—one of them, anyway,”  

Alec looks up at Izzy leaning down over his desk with that pleading look in her eyes he’s broken to since he was a kid, and firmly shakes his head, pretending to be interested in the report that’s been blurring in front of his eyes for the past half hour.

“No,”


	3. Chapter 3

“But why not?” Izzy protests, standing back up and pouting at him.  

It isn’t fair, he thinks, because he knows she knows he’ll cave if she keeps needling at him. The question is just a matter of how long he’s going to put up a fight—a pretend one, anyway. 

The truth is, Magnus already put the idea in his head.  

It started back when that coffee place Magnus pretends he doesn’t like all that much started selling gingerbread lattes. Whispers of decorations, celebrations, and endless buying of gifts. Not that Magnus isn’t always doing that anyway, Alec smiles to himself.  


	4. Chapter 4

If Izzy knew of Magnus’ plans for their apartment this Christmas, Alec thinks, remembering boxes of treasured ornaments Magnus had excitedly piled up on the coffee table to show him, and their weekend plans to go to a Christmas market in Berlin; he doesn’t know whether her protests would be louder or just… more indignant at him.  

“Because,” Alec says, then mumbles something about distraction, safety, and sensitive equipment. Izzy calls him a killjoy as she storms out, and Alec adds a quiet  _ bah, humbug _ when she’s out of earshot. Magnus loves that movie, Alec thinks with a fond smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

But when she sees the small Christmas tree on his desk when she comes to see him first thing Monday morning, Alec can’t tell if she’s more livid or secretly pleased. Her fingers trail over the tiny fairy lights Magnus has enchanted so they constantly twinkle, and Alec can tell she’s holding back a retort.

“Fine,” she says in that tone he knows to fear, “I’ll start in here,”

Alec returns from getting a coffee to thick silver and blue tinsel adorning his mantelpiece, and can’t help but smile. He sends Magnus a picture, and receives one back of mistletoe.

***


	6. Chapter 6

There’s tinsel on consoles, holly leaves entwined around work stations, and Alec is sure he can hear Christmas carols in the background wherever he walks. There are smiles on faces wherever he looks, and talk of a Secret Santa, with arguments breaking out on who’s better at gift wrapping. Three separate people approach him nervously about having the first ever Institute Christmas party, and it takes Alec strength he didn’t know he had to not burst out laughing at the incredulous look on their faces when he says Izzy’s organizing it—that it’s already being planned. Magnus says he’s a tease.

***


	7. Chapter 7

“What’s this?”

Alec winces, already knowing what Jace is pointing at from the amused tone in his voice, and Clary follows it up with a delighted laugh, turning on her heel and staring Alec down until he looks at her.

“It’s an advent calendar,” she says, grinning at him, “my Mom used to insist we had three every year. One with really ugly traditional Christmas pictures to laugh at, one with chocolate, and a third one that was like a chimney with these little boxes of gifts,”

“Sounds awesome,” Jace says, and there’s a pang of longing in his voice.

*** 


	8. Chapter 8

“I look nothing like this,” Jace protests indignantly, and Alec looks up to see Jace glaring at the Action Man advent calendar Clary’s pushed into his hands—though is already working his way through the chocolate.

“Only up till today,” Clary chides with a wagging finger, then turns and hands one over to Izzy, who’s wedged happily in Magnus’ couch corner, smiling. Alec laughs as Izzy’s eyes light up and her lips form the words _Wonder Woman_ , then lets go of Magnus’ hand as Clary holds out further advent calendars for them both; Harry Potter for Magnus, and Batman for himself.  

***


	9. Chapter 9

But what to get for Magnus, Alec starts to worry midweek when Magnus arrives home with yet another armful of presents and tucks them away where he can’t look. Magnus already helped him pick out things for everyone else, because Magnus goes with shopping like the cranberry sauce he keeps insisting has to be eaten with the turkey they’re having on Christmas day—that is weeks away, though also very soon, Alec thinks, and if he doesn’t find a gift…

  
_Izzy_ , he thinks, knowing the other shopper in his life will either be his savior here, or the death of him.

*** 


	10. Chapter 10

Izzy’s useless at shopping. It’s all about the finest of sweaters, or the most expensive of scents. Not that Magnus wouldn’t appreciate anything he gives him, Alec huffs to himself, it’s just that Magnus is already opulent enough, without any of those little touches. And whatever gift Magnus gives _him_ Alec knows is going to be hard to compete with. _Gifts_ , he amends, with his heart sinking a touch more, multiple gifts.

Alec watches the enchanted snowflakes dancing in the air of their apartment, and wishes for an idea, a gift that shows Magnus how much he means to him.

***


	11. Chapter 11

So far, he’s found a leather bound tome of favorite poetry that Alec caught Magnus coveting last time they were in a bookstore together. There’s a bag of things his entire head flushes for thinking about, that he intends to open with Magnus when they are alone, away from prying, possibly disbelieving eyes. There’s a necklace with a pendant that Alec is convinced is the exact shade of Magnus’ eyes when he lets his guard down—that’s conveniently called Tiger’s Eye, Alec adds to himself with a smile. But none of these things really say anything of magnitude or importance.

*** 


	12. Chapter 12

Alec is still pondering this puzzle, absently straightening up a bauble on the Institute Christmas tree—that he swears has grown twice in size, and is in danger of toppling over for the weight of its decorations, when Magnus arrives unannounced.  

“Alexander,” Magnus beams, stopping exactly a foot away from him with his hands twitching down by his sides, as though he’s itching to reach out and touch him. He takes a careful look around them then squeezes their fingers together for less than a second, before dropping them again and turning, walking beside Alec as they head to his office.


	13. Chapter 13

“Your office is beginning to look like Santa’s grotto,” Magnus teases the second they’re through the door, and Alec takes a second to look for himself, his eyes lingering on the singing ornaments Jace has smuggled in and sets off all at once just to annoy him, then turns back with a smile.

“Good,” he says, crowding up against him and cupping his face, kissing him until Magnus is humming. He wants to say something clever about Magnus being _his_ gift, or even something flirtatious about sitting on his knee, but never quite manages to get the words out right.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus makes eggnog. And as with Alec’s first adventures with alcohol in Magnus’ company, he eyes the drink with suspicion before taking a sip. It’s good, he realizes, taking another, noticing how pleased Magnus looks.

***

Magnus is beyond excited about Christmas. This is the second where they’re a couple, but the first where they get to have the entire day together. And the thought of conjuring—and cooking—a feast for their friends and family here in their loft has Magnus practically giddy, going over lists, ingredients, and so many things he needs to buy and do, dismissing most offers of help.

***


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus breaks Alec's heart halfway through December. It’s snowing outside, and he’s recalling tales of previous Christmases with a wistful look about him, and though he hasn’t said the words out loud, Christmas historically has made Magnus feel alone. Aware of his immortality, and how he’s doomed to live a life that’s solitary.  

“It’s not even something that I remember of my childhood, so I have no reason to be so… melancholy,” Magnus berates himself when he’s finished, discreetly wiping away a tear, “but people do say, there’s nothing like a Christmas without family, to show how alone you are,”

***


	16. Chapter 16

Clary is great shopping company. She’s also the voice of discretion, turning away when Alec is buying things he doesn’t want to be buying in company, and protecting him from overenthusiastic shop assistants with an arched glare. He’s so caught up in the festive spirit of shopping, that when he arrives back at the loft red-cheeked and bright eyed, Magnus eyes him suspiciously and asks if alcohol has been involved.

Alec says nothing, picks up the paper bag with the _snow angel_ bath melt inside it—and a couple of interesting-looking massage bars—and leads Magnus by the hand to the bathroom.

*** 


	17. Chapter 17

“Warm. Warm. Colder; Magnus, where are you going?”

Magnus huffs under his breath, then goes back to searching the apartment, responding to Alec’s cues of how close he’s getting to his gifts with varying degrees of amusement.  

So far, he’s uncovered novelty Christmas socks that he thought hilarious, a snow globe with a disgruntled Rudolf trapped inside, and the vinyl he’s currently playing that’s what Clary had told Alec was _old Christmas classics_.

None of these presents are of any real value, but the look on Magnus’ face suggests no one’s gone to this kind of effort for him before.  

***


	18. Chapter 18

There’s skating at the Rockefeller Center rink, evenings spent in various cities to see their Christmas lights, and nights cosied up under blankets on their balcony, with their hands wrapped around steaming mugs of hot chocolate made festive with mini marshmallows and glitter that looks like snow.  

Magnus beams when they pass carol singers, and never comes home without having bought another gift for someone. Madzie’s got so many presents that the pile will be taller than her, and Magnus has even bought a gift for Simon for every night of Hanukkah, saying he couldn’t bear to leave him out.

***


	19. Chapter 19

Alec still hasn’t found the perfect gift for Magnus for Christmas. He’s tried dropping hints for clues about things he might want, even sent messages to Catarina for advice, only to be told unhelpful things like _you’re already giving him everything_ , which, considering the small mound of gifts he’s spent hours attempting to wrap perfectly, doesn’t seem anywhere near enough.

There’s perfumes, and clothing, even an eyeliner he knows is Magnus’ favorite, that he had to get Izzy to help him buy online since it’s being discontinued. But eyeliner doesn’t really say _you’re my everything_ like Alec wants it to.

***


	20. Chapter 20

But at the Christmas party, Alec gets it. Magnus stands by his side, proud to be there, looking so pleased he doesn’t have to put on any formality, that Alec’s stomach drops. It makes him furious at himself for ever making Magnus doubt himself whenever they’re together like this; even without intending to. He resolves it the best way he thinks he knows how, by dragging him out to dance when a slow song comes on and kissing him like he doesn’t care who’s looking at all, which he doesn’t. Magnus eyes are bright when he looks back at him.


	21. Chapter 21

Alec buys Magnus an oversized Christmas card with the word  _ boyfriend _ emblazoned across the front of it. Rests his chin on his shoulder when they’re spending the evening with Luke at Hunter’s Moon. Tangles his fingers through Magnus’ when Raphael visits, and hums Christmas songs at him when they go to yet another Christmas market, and are in the line waiting for food.

It isn’t like they don’t have this easy affection between them anyway, but apparently at this time of year, Magnus needs it even more. Alec strives to make up for every Christmas Magnus has ever felt alone.  

***


	22. Chapter 22

Their kitchen is a hive of activity. The rich festive scents of a ton of ingredients permeate every corner of the loft, leaving Alec feeling sleepy, and happy, and so very lucky as he watches Magnus half-conjure, half-cook all the things he’s planning on them eating over the next few days. He can’t resist sneaking up behind him, hooking his chin over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, swaying them together in time to their Christmas music, and mumbling _I love yous_ until Magnus takes a break and spins in his arms to claim himself a kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

The one blight on their Christmas landscape is that they won’t get to see Max. But they make a call to him one evening, Max’s eyes the size of saucers when opening the gift Magnus insisted on buying him. His mother will not be pleased; Alec thinks that might be a gift in itself. 

***

Madzie clings to Alec’s fingers as he leads her around the Institute to look at their ever expanding Christmas decorations. There’s so many well-wishers, gifts, and candies pushed into her waiting hands, that by the time Magnus portals them home, she’s fast asleep in his arms.  


	24. Chapter 24

There’s a demon attack on the other side of the city, all hands on deck, postponing any other duties, and ruining any festive plans they might have had.  

It takes a few hours, but they’re successful, with barely a scratch between them. Alec makes his way to the apartment as soon as possible, and is greeted in the doorway by a slightly-inebriated Magnus wearing a jauntily-angled Santa’s hat.

“I must join you in the shower,” Magnus announces decisively, glancing him over, “to check for injuries,” which means their guests end up entertaining themselves for the best part of an hour.


	25. Chapter 25

“I get to wake up with you on Christmas morning,” Magnus says over breakfast, his voice full of awe and his eyes wide with wonder, looking so amazed by the thought, that Alec has to lean across and kiss him.  

He thinks of the accumulation of presents he’s bought him, plans all the ways he intends to fuss over him on Christmas morning before everyone gets here, including a lengthy, leisurely breakfast in bed. Maybe put the second of those massage bars to good use since Magnus liked the first one so much.

Alec intends to spend every moment of Christmas Day letting Magnus know just how important he is to him, to make him realize how lonely he’d been before _he_ came into his life—that Magnus completes him, by loving him as he does.  

Alec has taken Catarina’s words to heart, by trying to offer even more of himself than he has already. He’s not found the perfect way to do that yet, of course, but he’s more than happy to keep trying. More than happy to have his efforts rewarded with the happiness he sees in Magnus’ eyes every time he tries.

“I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you,” he whispers then, catching the way Magnus’ lips curve up in response, and the brightness that hits his eyes.

“Me neither,” Magnus says back, just as soft.

“I can’t wait to spend my life with you,” Alec adds, knowing there’s promise there in his words that Magnus understands.  

“Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice coming out cracked, tumbling forward to land in the crook of his neck, and sigh out in happiness as Alec holds him in his arms.


End file.
